Succ Orb
Succ Orb is a Lawful Evil shitposter, imbued with the dark forces of Officer Shitpost, their patron deity. They later admitted that they were more of a "chaotic useless" kind of person, despite this official alignment. Shitposting Style like many shitposters, Succ Orb's posts often rely on an absurd kind of humor. Common themes of theirs include * Australiana * Videogame mechanics and logic enacted in real life * Thinly veiled cries for help Physical Description Succ Orb is an actual goblin shark, complete with pale, slimy flesh and horrible slingshot jaws. They also have spindly wicked hands, having not been blessed by Mr Manhands due to shirking their kitchen duties. Alternate Forms Succ Orb has demonstrated multiple alternate forms. War Orb War Orb appears very similar to Succ Orb, but is built for battle and subsists solely on guns. Succ Orb took this form in order to champion the Australian dialect after it was disrespected by some other natter users. Despite their name, War Orb never actually engaged in any form of combat. Vessel for Officer Shitpost Succ Orb was is able to call upon the dark powers of Officer Shitpost, and in so doing, become something great and terrible. They only allow Officer Shitpost to overtake their physical form during times of extreme crisis, namely god wars. This possessed state is considered an ascendant form for Succ Orb. Following one of the god wars Succ Orb decided to have chaos deity sealed away in the shadow realm so that they wouldn't be able to summon them again, saying that they didn't have the self control not to summon him again. During the events of the God Vore, however, that seal was broken. Succ Orb will be able to summon Shitpost again should the need arise, though who know what's happened to him in his time away. Inadvertent Emissary of NEIL NATTER Succ Orb's account, and presumably their entire being, was dominated by NEIL NATTER. Temporary Tenant of Rue Rue's Body After the Neil incident, Succ Orb's physical form disintegrated as they gave the last of their energy to Krungle. Rue Rue was able to being Succ Orb back from the brink by absorbing their soul into their own body. Rue Rue left to go find another vessel, leaving Succ Orb in their place. Succ Orb expressed an initial curiosity at this new body, and newfound ability to survive out of water. They tired quickly of this form, however, saying that they missed their rough, slimy body and hideous jaws. What Erep Found Out the Back After lamenting their predicament for some time, Succ Orb appealed to the residents of natter to give them a new vessel, something more like their old form. Erep came through, giving them a slightly sub-optimal but nevertheless appreciated goblin shark body he found. Succ Orb gratefully accepted this new vessel, and despite its lack of hands, quickly adapted to life in this new body. After the events of the god vore, Succ Orb had enough residual power to morph this body back into thier old form, i.e. a similar goblin shark, but with hands. God Vore Forms For the full recount of this incident, see The God Vore During the God Vore, Succ Orb was able to take many new forms with the added power of Guy Fieri?, Ereptile Malfunction, Mr Manhands, God Fieri?, Officer Shitpost and NEIL NATTER himself. Fake Fake Guy Fieri? Succ Orb's transformation began when they vored Ereptile's Fake Guy Fieri?. In this form, they were a rendition of Ereptile's rendition of Guy Fieri? and made several posts according to this persona. In other words, they pilfered Guy Fieri?'s wiki and tried their best. Guy Malfunction? Guy Malfunction was formed when Succ Orb, in the form of fake Fake Guy Fieri?, vored Guy Fieri's? Fake Ereptile Malfunction. With the combined powers and personalities of both, this was a mess to say the least. Succrepty Malorbi? While all this was going on, panic was sparked by Ereptile's latest transformation, Ereptile Orb. Ereptile Orb was a horifying abomination so all three participants agreed they had to all vore eachother again. Succrepty Malorbi was the ensuing congomerate, and was even more unstable than the last, being a chaotic mixture of Succ, Erep and Fieri?. They also had unbelievable power, easily rival to that of an actual God Form. OFFICER Succrepty Malorbpost? In order to stabilize the fusion, the three decided to ascend. With the power of three natters and two god forms calling out to him, Officer Shitpost was able to break the seal and join the mess. The resulting ascension was the great and horrifying OFFICER Succrepty Malorbi?, possessing the combined powers of Succ, Erep, Fieri, Mr Manhands and God Fieri. NEIL SUCCREPTY MALORBPOST? In a final turn, after the three had vored Neil, Succ Orb reached the ultimate form of NEIL SUCCREPTY MALORBPOST?, an unfathomably powerful fusion of Succ, Erep, Fieri, Mr Manhands, God Fieri, Officer Shitpost and the Elder One NEIL NATTER. While this fusion was short lived, its power was absolute. The fabric of reality twisted and frayed around it, and they held the entirety of Natter in their grasp. Lacking any adversary, however, the fusion's constituents began to tire of omnipotence. They resigned themselves to the Void and emerged, separated, as their usual, non-ascendant selves. Personal Life Little is known about Succ Orb's life, however, they were revealed to have a secret grandson, and a pet parrot. They declared themselves to be a grandmother of some kind, living in the dusty space behind the oven in the Natter Apartment, sitting in a rocking chair sipping secret sherry. This being said, Succ Orb appears to be an unreliable narrator, as Ereptile Malfunction later mentioned them as living in the water-filled spaces between the walls of his apartment. Relationships Succ Orb is a reclusive creature, but nevertheless has managed to foster a number of relationship with fellow Natter users. Perhaps most notable is their relationship with Ereptile Malfunction, which is one of both deep affection and friendly antagonism. Succ Orb also has a great deal of fondness for Guy Fieri? and admires them both as an artist and as a friend. Career Succ Orb is too much of a failure to have a real job, so they make art for money. If you want some furry porn, hit them the hell up I'm not even joking. Assets Succ Orb has an active Hollywood Hills account, containing over 47 million Hollywood Hills. At one point, they shared a few of these hills with fellow natter users. These assets continue to grow, apparently bringing in 50 additional hills per day from interest alone.http://comments.deviantart.com/4/15236870/4393051043 Participation in God Wars Succ Orb is a frequent participant in God Wars, most often playing a chaotic or antagonistic role. First Ascension (Officer Shitpost vs Mr Manhands) "Foolish mortal. None can stand before the powers of Officer Shitpost" Succ Orb made a post which was absolutely and in no way ripped off of something said by natter user Ereptile Malfunction. Ereptile claimed plagiarism, and swiftly evoked an ancient and mighty force by calling upon "Mr Manhands", as previously mentioned his his post "mr manhands, man me a hand" Succ Orb was not intimidated as they too had an ancient and powerful force on their side. They called upon the powers of the previously mentioned Officer Shitpost, who was revealed to be an incredibly powerful and malevolent entity. It became their goal to bring ruin to both Mr Manhands and Ereptile himself. User Macklemore claimed that Officer Shitpost was their dad. Succ Orb later apologized to Macklemore for "turning their dad into a deity of chaos" The faceoff between Manhands and Shitpost began. The titans clashed and millions were killed in the crossfire. It is not known how the war ended. Presumably, Officer Shitpost has been sealed away in the realm of shadows, where he shall slumber until he is called upon once more. Succ Orb remains a faithful servant to Officer Shitpost, and has taken it upon themselves to carry out his evil will in exchange for dark power. Second Ascension (Hin War) For the full story of this incident, see "Hin War" Succ Orb's body was taken over by Officer Shitpost for a second time during the Hin War. Succ Orb began the summoning with the intention of helping defend themselves and possibly the rest of natter from the fighting deities. However, this was not to be, as Officer Shitpost, being the embodiment of pure evil that he is, did not want to help. Instead, he joined the fray as his own agent, with only the goal of bringing further chaos to the world. However, as he was the embodiment of all sins, especially sloth, Shitpost tired quickly of the actual combat and decided to hang back, waiting for the other ascendant fighters to annihilate each other. Later he decided it wasn't worth it given the lack of entertaining bloodshed, and left Succ Orb's alone. The goblin shark was a little upset by all this, and declared they'd try to avoid summoning Shitpost in future. Third Ascension (Void War) Succ Orb found it necessary to ascend for a third time during the Void vs ￹￹ incident after Ereptile called on the power of Mr Manhands. Succ Orb, possessed by Officer Shitpost, declared that he could allow his arch nemesis to exist no longer. Manhands and Shitpost engaged in combat once again. Things were looking grim for Manhands, when Josh came and offered Shitpost some delicious iced tea, which he accepted gladly. Little did Shitpost know the tea was laced with the demon-killing substance Aglaophotis, which weakened him significantly. Manhands struck the final bow to finish him off. The shadows tore themselves from Succ Orb's slimy form, returning the goblin shark to their original state. Succ decided that they couldn't be trusted not to make similar bad decisions in future unless Officer Shitpost was sealed away. They purchased a seal from Zoltor in exchange for 30 demon souls, and used it to imprison Shitpost in the deepest trench of the Underworld. Hopefully, Officer Shitpost will never bother anyone ever again. Neil Incident Succ Orb inadvertently summoned NEIL NATTER in an attempt to save Rin from Natter Jail. NEIL was easily able to overpower Succ Orb, taking over their account and entire existance. Mercifully, NEIL's appearance was short lived. The God Vore For the full recount of this Incident, see The God Vore While not technically a war, the God Vore certainly involved a lot of chaos and godly power. It's deserving of a mention here but I think the page on it and Succ Orb's Alternate Forms section should just about cover it. References Category:Natters Category:Natters with Ascendant Forms